


Fury

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An introspective from Barbara's POV set during 'Know Thine Enemy'





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’m so angry I can’t think straight.

Actually, it’s more than that. There’s a ball of molten fury inside of me, burning me like acid, ready to bubble over if he utters just one more word.

We’ve always bickered, but this is different. He’s regressed to the arrogant ponce who’s always right and I’m left playing the role of the sergeant that SIO’s tolerate until they can foist me on to someone else.

I’m the nothing. 

Again.

It’s as if all the years of friendship and trust have been swept away. 

I’m not sure we can come back from this.


End file.
